


My Sweet Lifetime

by elisa_anya



Series: In Another Lifetime [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_anya/pseuds/elisa_anya
Summary: Short fluff one-shot in which Dean lists a couple of times raising nephilim twins became a little too complicated while Castiel tries to convince him to expand the family again.[no real need to have read the first part of the series if you don't want to]





	My Sweet Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! For anyone who didn't read the first part of the series and doesn't want to, here's a quick summary so you can read this without reading the other part (but don't read it if you'll read the first part cause you'll spoil yourself):  
> The first part takes place after Amara leaves. Dean and Cas have had children (Mary, Balthazar and Zeppelin) in other universe by combining a piece of Dean's soul and a piece of Castiel's grace, and temporarily sent them to the regular universe in which the SPN story unfolds to hide them from danger. When the threat is eliminated, Cas and Dean of the normal universe have children of their own, twin boys. Also, Sam is married to Josie and have a daughter.  
> That's it, that's all you need to know.  
> Enjoy!

From his place in the bed, Castiel’s eyes roam Dean’s body with eagerness, like a thirsty man lost in the desert looks down at a pond of water, licking his lips with desire. Dean is distracted, drying his hair with a towel as he stands naked in front of the drawer, looking for underwear. The toned muscles in the hunter’s legs looks strong and masculine, something the angel will never get enough of. And his ass… Cas can’t get enough of that ass.

A deep groan in the back of Castiel’s throat calls for Dean’s attention. He turns around and sees his partner staring at him like he’s about to devour him. He huffs a laugh and tells him, “careful, Cas, last time you looked at me like that we ended up with twins.”

Cas moves from the bed, walking closer to trap Dean between his body and the furniture. He’s not shy and presses his body to let his lover know just how happy he is to have him walking around naked. Cas is hard, ready to go, he just needs Dean to give him the order to do to him whatever he wishes. “Perhaps I want to create something tonight as well.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, no way, Cas, not yet,” he laughs. He puts on his underwear with a little bit of effort since he’s still being crowded by the angel. He kisses Castiel, smiling against his lips, wishing he could take care of the angel’s noticeable erection, but he knows they don’t have time; their twins will be up in just a couple of minutes, if they aren’t up and running already, and they have a lot to do before the children get up. “Come on, don’t tempt me, you know we have things to do.”

His lover sighs as he observers the man get dressed and then follows him down the stairs of their house and into the kitchen.

“Why not?” Castiel asks. “I want another child. The kids want another sibling. Mary still wants a sister… well, a permanent one who doesn’t change genders constantly. I want another kid too. Don’t you?”

“You know I do,” Dean replies, his voice a little quieter as he thinks of Mary for a moment. It’s been a while since they’ve last seen her, not more than a couple of weeks but it always feels like too long. His own children keep him busy, but his mind always finds time to think about the children that aren’t quite his children yet he still adores them madly. A part of him has always wanted more children, a girl particularly, but having twin nephilim was no easy task and it kept them both busy enough without even considering they still hunted from time to time, sometimes aided other hunters who called for help or advice, and also worked with Sam and Josie in their small business. When there was time, they even took some construction jobs, to make a couple of extra dollars.

“Then why don’t we make one?” the other suggested with a soothing, seducing voice, grabbing Dean’s waist from behind and pressing their bodies together again, planting a gentle kiss on the side of Dean’s neck. It makes him shudder with want but he remembers, out of the top of his head, the pile of laundry that needs to be done, the leak he needs to fix at Josie’s kitchen and that he also got a call from a hunter that didn’t quite know what she was dealing with and wanted Dean’s opinion. They do that know, advice other hunters, more than they hunt themselves.

“First of all, we have things to do today, Cas-”

Cas snaps his fingers before he declares, “the leak is fixed, laundry is done, and I’ve been doing research all night and reading the articles that friend of yours sent you; I am quite sure she’s dealing with a wendigo.”

“-and secondly,” Dean continues, totally ignoring him, “I don’t think we’re up for the challenge of another kid just yet, not until the twins are a little older.”

At this, his angel frowns and folds his arms, leaning against the counter as he watches Dean clean the dirty dishes they left on the counter last night.

“What makes you think that? We’re doing great with them. I think we’re very fit parents.”

“Yeah, we are, but Raziel and Henry are a handful,” he responds with a heavy sigh, and he feels slightly guilty for admitting that out loud, although it is the truth. He loves his children with all his heart and soul, so strongly that sometimes it’s overwhelming and he has no idea how that amount of joy and love still fit inside him, but the pair of siblings are one hell of a cheeky duo.

Castiel’s frown intensifies. “What do you mean they’re a handful?”

Dean raises an eyebrow and gives his lover a knowing look. “Oh, come on, Cas, even normal people with human kids can say that twins are a hard work. Every time you're gone, I am afraid to take my eyes off of the twins for more than a minute. Now, sure, normal parents also have that feeling, I bet, but I am not even afraid that they're gonna paint the walls or something. No, what I fear is that they are gonna conjure up some weird creature or blow up the house or something of biblical proportions. Adding another baby nephilim to that is going to be too much for me. I am only human."

“But we aren’t normal. And you have an angel husband who-”

“We’re not married,” Dean points out but Castiel decides to ignore that remark completely.

“-doesn’t sleep and can tidy up the house with a wave of his hand, so, if anything, our lives are easier.”

“Easier?” Dean huffs a laugh, lifting an eyebrow.

“Very well, give me one example of the twins being a handful.”

It’s really not hard to think about it. In fact, Dean doesn’t know where to begin. In the five years that his children have been alive, the eldest Winchester has faced all kinds of unusual parenting struggles. For once, he had learned that babysitting the kids by himself was not the best idea. It was better to be accompanied by someone, so each kid could have a pair of watchful eyes on them _constantly_ , 24/7. They weren't quite sure why, perhaps it was because they'd come in a pair and their forces multiplied, but the twins were even stronger than the nephilim they were used to, and that was saying something. The powers of these children had manifested quicker than their parents had been expecting, and they had even started to fly at a very young age, although just within very short distances and while maintaining physical contact. The nephilim seemed to be extremely in tune with each other. Keeping them under control while they were babies had been easier, but ever since Henry and Raziel had started crawling and then walking, Dean’s anxiety had skyrocketed. He did his best to keep visual contact with the pair at all times during Castiel’s periods of absence and they weren't as unusual as Dean would like them to be; Heaven still needed his guidance, someone to set some values and give orders, and Earth always seemed to require protection.

“Just one? Cause I've plenty of stories. Remember the time Henry walked into a mirror?”

The first time something incredibly freaky that Dean just didn't know how to handle had happened was when the twins were 8 months old. The cute little babies were sitting in front of the full length mirror in their daddy’s room. Dean was alone with the kids, laying on his stomach on bed early in the morning, still half asleep, as he let the children play in the floor. Henry stood up clumsily with his hands against the mirror for support. He was fascinated by his reflection and he giggled and shrieked in delight, turning to see if his dad was looking at that marvellous discovery he’d just made. Dean was, he laughed in bed, enjoying those little adorable moments when his kids were amazed by something he knew to be actually terribly mundane… That was until Henry _stepped_ into the mirror. Dean gasped in horror and rushed to the mirror. He tried to walk into it, to retrieve his baby, but he couldn't cross over to wherever Henry was. He spent around 15 minutes, the longest of his life, panicking, calling his son to crawl back into the right side of reality while he made sure Raziel didn't follow him. Henry seemed to find it terribly amusing and he sat inside the mirror, in some other reality or plane of existence, watching Dean while he giggled, thinking they were playing some kind of game.

“That was nothing, he came right back,” Cas shrugs, dismissing his argument.

“I almost had a heart attack, Cas!”

Dean had got rid of the full length mirror after that incident.

Castiel rolls his eyes at him, like he's exaggerating.

“Okay, what about the time Raziel made the diapers in the entire _state_ disappear?”

Raziel had been two at the time and was going through a phase in which he really wanted to stop using diapers. Sometimes after their bath, he’d throw a fit and run around when Dean tried to put the diaper on before bed. That particular day, Dean was tired as hell, couldn’t wait to get the kids to bed, and Castiel was away in angel business again, so he didn’t exactly had a lot of patience to wait for the kid to calm down. He’d sat Raziel on the bed and put the diaper on even though his kid screamed and cried and demanded he was a big boy, big enough to sleep without diapers (he wasn’t, he would always end up wetting the bed). When the diaper was finally in place, Raziel closed his eyes really tightly and cried something in Enochian. Next thing Dean knew, the diaper was gone. So were the ones they had stored. He took the kids with him to the nearest pharmacy they could find that was still open in the middle of the night, which wasn’t at all close to their home, only to learn that the diapers in the store had disappeared too. He tried all possible stores that were still open, but none had any diapers left. In the news the next day was a freaky report that said somehow all diapers in the entire state of Kansas had gone missing magically overnight. Parents with small children were quite upset, including Sam and Josie, and of course Dean.

Raziel wet the bed that night, too.

“Well, you shouldn't have lost your patience, Dean, that one was partly on you.”

Dean scoffs, folding his arms over his chest. “You think it was _my_ fault?” Castiel opens his mouth to retort, but Dean continues quickly. “Alright, then how about their new found habit of multiplying themselves? I’ve had up to 3 versions of _each_ kid running around the house at the same time.”

“I think that’s rather adorable,” Cas objects. “And I’ve talked to them about it, they promised to only do it to play hide and seek. If they had siblings, they wouldn’t have the need to multiply themselves. They just want someone else to play with.”

“Oh, God, you’re _impossible_ ...” Dean mutters, quickly thinking of something else that cannot be his fault or bite him back in the ass. “I don’t think they’re ready for siblings either. They take everything too literal -they get that from you, of course- and they end up making a mess of things. Do you remember two months ago when you told them to look after me while you were gone? Cas, I nearly _starved_.”

Cas spent an awful lot of time telling Dean to eat more healthy, cut back on the beers, and apparently it struck a chord with the twins because for the entire week that the angel had been gone, they’d made sure their human father ate nothing but healthy food. Of course, since they don’t know how to cook and they aren't very creative in the kitchen, they merely made raw vegetables appear in Dean’s place, replacing whatever their father had previously cooked. They also turned all his beers into water. He’d tried to bribe the kids into letting him have anything but vegetables, offering them homemade hamburgers and chips, but they turned them into spinach and tomatoes sandwiches (they loved them, aunt Josie made them for the kids all the time as snacks) and the chips into carrot sticks. Dean lost weight without even working out that week.

“I think you could learn a valuable lesson from that week; you _can_ , in fact, survive a week without beer, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes all the way back into his skull.

“Alright, we’re worried about the family’s health, then? So what about the time they stole all that chocolate, huh?”

They were out grocery shopping in the supermarket when their children were 3 years old. Very foolishly Dean had made a turn and walked by the candy aisle. The kids’ eyes had become glued to the many variations of chocolate that waited patiently for someone to buy them. Suddenly, Dean’s shopping cart, inside of which the kids were sitting on, turned so heavy he was sweating trying to push the thing away from the candy. The kids begged for some, they were rarely allowed any because the sugar just made the nephilim extra jumpy, but Dean said no. He tried to point out and reason with them that they had already picked up their favorite cereal and that that was enough sugar. The twins threw a tantrum, but Dean never waved, so then they held hands and gave him a final, defiant look before causing all the chocolate in the entire store to disappear.

“What the- did you just- put it back!” Dean had ordered them under his breath, trying to keep his voice down and looking around nervously.

Henry had given him a look that told him he partly regretted it, he knew he was in trouble, they’d crossed a line, but Raziel folded her arms (yes, _her_ arms, because at the moment the little nephilim decided to express her human vessel as female) and refused to help Henry put the chocolate back in the shelves.

"Henry and Raziel Winchester, you put that chocolate back right now!" Dean had warned them, his voice low because if someone heard them, they'd think they're insane, but also anyone could walk by and notice the missing chocolate and Dean was already thinking he was going to need to steal the security tape and destroy it, he didn’t want anybody linking his kids to that mysterious theft.

There had been no way to convince the children to put the chocolate back to where it belonged. Dean had had to make a quick exit, leaving the groceries behind. After having a more calm conversation with the kids, he’d managed to have them help him pack the piles of chocolate that he had found magically appeared in their room, and he’d brought the kids with him to return the chocolate to the store while it was close, during the night, to teach them a lesson; stealing was bad (no matter than Dean had done it for decades, they didn't know that).

“They didn’t _eat_ it, did they? They returned them,” the angel points out, very much to Dean’s annoyance.

“That’s not the point, it’s- you’re- ugh!” Dean runs a hand through his hair. It’s all wet. He turns the water off and leaves the dirty dishes soaking in water. The conversation is starting to get in his nerves. He takes a deep breath, thinking carefully, going through every memory he has. “Okay, the time they summoned pirates when Sam and Josie were babysitting them!”

Castiel’s relaxed expression falls for the first time during the conversation, though just barely.

That had happened almost two years ago. Sam and Josie had come over for the weekend to stay with the kids while Dean and Cas went away to help with a hunt. Their house was just outside the city, surrounded by trees so that people wouldn’t be able to see anything in case the twins did something weird, something _supernatural._ Dean knew Josie was a little nervous while babysitting the nephilim, and he couldn’t really blame her after her earlier experiences with other nephilim and the whole deal with Lucifer, so he gave them instructions to take it easy; feed them whatever they wanted (but not too much sugar!), let them go to bed when they wanted and sleep in in the morning, and just let the kids play outside in the garden. That’s exactly what Sam and Josie did. They were playing with the children in the garden, making sure they kept an eye on their daughter so the twins wouldn’t accidentally hurt her. The kids waved their fake swords around, running all over the place holding their pirate hats because they kept falling off, and Josie pretended to fall to the ground and die when they hit her with their plastic weapons. Sam, in the other hand, ran after them, chasing them, and the twins tried to escape as fast as they could. Suddenly Henry and Razel turned around and held hands. They gave Sam a mischievous grin that made the grown man stop and hesitate for a moment. In the blink of an eye, four pirates had appeared in the garden, armed with words that look _very_ real, and a second after they started running towards them. Josie screamed in fear, picked up her daughter and ran towards the house. Sam picked up both twins in his arms, carrying them in a very uncomfortable position as he too retreated towards the house. He closed the door and pushed the couch in front of it, blocking it, and ordered the kids to go upstairs, but they lifted their swords and laughed and battled the pirates when they fought their way into their house. Just before a sword pierced through Sam’s flesh, the pirate he was fighting disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke behind. With a wave of the nephilim’s hands, so did the others. The kids chuckled and cheered in victory while Sam laid on the floor, a hand over his chest, breathing heavily, and Josie very much panicked in Dean and Castiel’s room.

“They weren’t _real_ pirates,” Cas said in his kids’ defense, “there was no real danger.”

“Tell that to Josie…” he mutters. “And it’s not just about us, Cas. People in town have always looked at us funny, we’re the only gay couple in miles. And you know what?, I was fine with that, I can deal with that shit, but now they’re also wondering about the kids. That old lady at my favourite supermarket thinks we have _three_ children. This whole deal with Raziel is really confusing people and it’s not like I can explain to them what’s going on. It’s becoming a bit of a problem.”

Ever since Mary had told the twins that she always wanted a little sister, Raziel would change the gender of his vessel when their soul sister came to visit. He was three when he started changing, and then it became a more regular thing. The kid would spend a couple of weeks in the original vessel he’d been born with and then change into a female vessel, which Castiel had explained to Dean that it was still the same vessel but with different gender, it wasn't a new borrowed one from someone else.

“It’s not a problem,” Cas replies defensively, his father instincts jumping to protect his child, “Raziel’s just expressing how angels can be gender neutral, there's nothing wrong with that. If anything, her ability to change the gender of her vessel at will at this young age is remarkable.”

“Jesus, Cas, I’m not having that conversation again! I don't mind if Raziel wants to be a he or a she or both or none- but the humans around us are confused as fuck. They think we have three children and that we're freaks who named _two_ of our children Raziel! We need to do something about it, we need to tell him-”

“Her,” his partner corrects him, because currently Raziel changed her vessel to be female.

“Him- her- ugh, English wasn't made for gender neutrality!” Dean groans in exasperation. He fears everyday to accidentally hurt his child’s feeling by using the wrong pronoun.

“I told you, you should learn Enochian, it doesn't have that problem. It's the perfect language”

Dean squints his eyes and lets out a heavy sight. “We’re not getting into that again.”

“Yes, you’re right, let’s focus on what matters; another baby.”

“There’s no winning with you, is there?”

“No,” the angels replies, smiling with sweetness, pulling Dean closer by the loops in his jeans, “so just say yes.”

Dean sighs. “Don’t you think we have enough crazy in our lives for now, Cas? The kids are starting to learn how to fly further and further away everyday, and when you’re not home I make those two follow me everywhere because they’re a flight risk. For some reason they just _love_ to see me all rattled, they find it hilarious. That’s from _your_ side of the family, no doubt,” Dean squints his eyes in accusation for a moment, but then his hands are coming up to rest in the sides of Castiel’s arms, and he takes a deep breath before continuing. “Look, I know you want more kids and, frankly, so do I, but I really couldn't manage _three_ of them by myself right now.”

“You won’t be by yourself,” Cas replies, his tone becoming softer, more serious. Dean gives him a knowing look. _You know you come and go all the time_ , it says. “I’ll be home, I promise. A lot of changes have been made in Heaven. My brethren is organised, strong and at peace with each other and with Earth. It’s been years of hard work, but I’ve finally restored some sort of balance, and now… I’ve left Nithael in charge. Dean,” he takes Dean’s hands and squeezes them gently, blue eyes looking into green ones with adoration, “I’m not going back to Heaven. I’ve decided to stay, permanently.”

It takes a moment for Dean to react. First he blinks repeatedly while his brain processes the information, then he narrows his eyes for a moment with confusion.

“As in… _ever_?”

“Well, one day when you leave your physical body behind, I’ll personally scort your soul to Heaven, but until then, unless something truly terrible happens, I have informed my brothers and sisters of my decision to remain here on Earth, with my family. This is my home now, I belong here with you, and you and the kids need me here more than the angels do in Heaven.”

A big smile begins to form in Dean’s lips. He's still grinning as he pulls Castiel in for a heated kiss. He cups Cas’s face and presses their body flat against each other.

“You're not leaving anymore? You're staying, always, every single day?” he asks when they emerge from the kiss so Dean can _breathe._

“I am. I hope you don't get sick of me.”

Dean chuckles. He feels light like a feather with happiness. He loves the feel of Cas’ stubble pickling the skin on the palm of his hands. He loves to stare into those blue eyes from up-close. He loves anything and everything related to Cas. “I can never get enough of you.”

Castiel nudges Dean’s nose with his own before he leans in to plant an innocent kiss in his lips. “I know it hasn't always been the easiest for you, but hasn't parenthood been a wonderful journey too, Dean?”

His beloved human doesn't need to even think of happy memories to answer that question with an honest yes. He would put up with any weird crap his kids came up with and one simple happy smile from them would be worth it all. They’re beautiful beyond measure, both of them, and yes, they can be a little mischievous but they never mean any harm and they’ve never hurt anybody. They’re kind, clever children who despite having incredible powers that could be easily used greedily for evil purposes, they use it for simple, innocent things like reviving a butterfly and watch it fly away. The grown ups are always careful when Sam’s kid, who is a year younger than the twins, played with her cousins, but Dean’s children were nothing but gentle and sweet with her. They had never hurt her and they had never treated her differently for her lack of supernatural abilities. His kids were good in their hearts, he had no doubt about that. He wouldn’t give up the lazy mornings in bed with them for anything in the world. The sound of their laughter and the expression of utter joy in their faces had the power to erase any remaining memories of Hell that had ever hunted Dean’s mind. There was an ever healing force that came from loving someone so much, so thoroughly.

“Of course it has,” he replies before he leans in to kiss Cas again. He buries his hands in his angel’s ever messy hair, pulling from it gently, playfully. His tongue moves in to explore Castiel’s and the other sighs into his mouth, pulling Dean impossible closer.

Suddenly Dean feels that familiar uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and hears the fluttering of wings. Next thing he knows, the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he falls backwards, laughing against Castiel’s mouth. Cas wastes no time, he starts pulling Dean’s t-shirt up, trailing kissing down his stomach. Dean bites his lip and waits eagerly for what's about to come…

Until he hears quick footsteps running down the stairs, the distinct voices of his twins already arguing about something and then a low bang of something (sounded like glass, he thinks) breaking. Both men stop what they're doing automatically and Cas looks up from between Dean’s legs with an apologetic look on his face; his hands had _just_ started to undo Dean’s belt and his dear human was already semi-hard under his jeans. Dean groans in disappointment, resting his head back on the bed.

“I _told_ you we didn't have time,” he sighs heavily.

“Tonight, I promise,” Cas replies before he's suddenly gone.

The angel is good on his promise and that night they put the kids to bed early so they can get down to business. Not that they need an excuse to have sex, Den attacks Cas on a daily basis "to make up for when you're gone", according to him. That night Dean has to bury his face in the pillow to avoid waking up his the twins when Cas reaches for his soul as they fuck so roughly it’s almost a wrestling match. He’d forgotten how good it had felt that one time his angel has taken a part of his soul, however unpleasant it sounded in theory, to make a nephilim.

A couple of months later, the entire family, even the members from the other universe, come to greet the new nephilim: little Bobby Winchester.

“Another boy,” Mary sighs, but there’s nothing but adoration in her eyes.

“I am sure the next one will be a girl, Mary,” Castiel tells her, patting her shoulder once.

Dean’s head shoots right up. “ _The_ _next_ _one_?” His twin boys are currently giggling and fighting each other while attempting to hang themselves from Dean’s arm to lower him so they can take a closer look at their new brother while the baby cries loudly in his father’s arms. Dean thinks he’s about to go deaf, the twins are incredibly strong and he’s sweating trying to stand up straight while they pull from his arms, and also, Bobby most definitely needs a diaper change.

Cas smiles innocently and shrugs. “Well, I do come from a big family and you have an immortal husband, so we’ve got all the time in the world.”

“We’re not married,” Dean reminds him.

The angel grabs the twins by the back of the collar of their t-shirts and easily lifts them off the floor and away from Dean, as if they weighted nothing. He bends forwards for just a moment to plant a kiss in his favorite human’s forehead.

“Keep telling yourself that, Dean,” he whispers into Dean’s ear before walking away with a huge grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feedback is always appreciated (;


End file.
